


新娘

by UchihaMomoko



Category: narusasu - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaMomoko/pseuds/UchihaMomoko





	新娘

夜幕四合。

宇智波佐助已在这个装饰华美的卧室中央的软垫上一动不动跪坐了小半日。壁挂式的六角灯笼里，蜡烛燃了大半，豆大的灯火突然跳了一下，袅袅升起一缕淡薄的烟，紧接着绘了彩色和风图案的纸门外便响起缓慢又低沉的脚步声。  
即便多年前就已经对这一刻做好了心里准备，然而真正到来的时候，依旧心绪翻涌。  
才将颤抖的手指拢回宽大的衣袖中，那脚步声已在门口停了下来。  
纸门被人从外面缓缓拉开，被拉扯地艰涩悠长的吱呀声像老钝的锯子在佐助心头一寸一寸割开。

传言中九尾妖狐因心性残忍，荼害生灵而被六道仙人以无上灵力封印于这仙气聚集的妙木山中，希望借此洗去妖狐心中的暴戾，作为这一方水土的守护神保护人类免于四方妖魅阴灵之害。妙木山的仙气化去了这妖狐多少戾气尚未可知，六道仙人也早已入土多年，然而被封印在这弹丸之地的梁子到底是结下了。虽不至于出不得妙木山，只是本元被困在这里，却也不能似从前那般逍遥自在了。  
所以当年北方妖魔四起，火之国以木叶宇智波一族为首的除妖师，尽管个个天资出众，然而到底双拳难敌四手，在数量众多且气势汹汹的妖魔攻击下节节败退，更是折损不少族人。  
时任族长的宇智波富岳及夫人美琴，加上数名心腹随从不得不前往妙木山面见九尾妖狐，以当年六道仙人之言请他出山相助。  
彼时九尾狐正化了金狐原型于灵泉旁小憩，九条巨大的尾巴散漫地晃动着，半睁开眼斜倪着富岳一行人，闲闲开口道。  
“我虽与你先祖有过约定，需庇佑人类安康，然而我如今被封印于此皆是拜你先祖所赐。如今六道早已身作黄土，我若是不愿你们也奈何不了我。何况我本为妖类，惯不讲人类守信之词，只是你们若是求我，天下却也没有这等便宜之事，”  
九尾妖狐动了动尾巴，那软软的尾巴尖往美琴腹上一指。  
“我只身一人在这山上也是寂寞，便让这孩子十七岁之后过来陪我吧。”  
当夜回去美琴便发现原来自己有了身孕，即便万般不舍，然而到底宇智波不得不顾全大局，应承下这笔交易。

此刻九尾妖狐化了人类模样稳稳站立在门前，九条尾巴却并没有收起来，依旧晃荡在身后，只一下便对上那人看似平静无波黑玉似的眸子。宇智波佐助身上穿的便是自己三天前差狐从送去的人类新娘的白无垢，连自己这身羽织也是配了人类新郎的模样。虽则自己是不在意这些虚文礼数的，二来他也并非真的想娶什么新娘，只是到底六道仙人曾对自己有恩，抬帮他的后人一把只当是还了他的恩情，怪就怪在自己一向恶劣惯了，偏不想叫人觉得自己有求必应，一时兴起便强要了人家的心头肉过来，总归给个什么名分也好，不至于叫宇智波怀恨在心，违了当初他跟六道仙人约定的初衷——大不了养个两天再送回去罢了。

不过现在看来这笔不算的很亏，眼前这人的模样实在是标致的很，脑侧几缕粉白相间的布花簪的缨子越发显得那人肤白如玉，发黑如墨。  
九尾狐随手将门合上，笑道。  
“早就听闻宇智波一族出美人，如今看来是有过之而无不及了。”

对于自己将会被送来这个妖怪这里作为“新娘”一事，虽然富岳夫妇都极力隐瞒，而且或许是出于弥补心态，从小父母兄长便对自己极尽宠爱，然而世上没有不透风的墙，七岁那年与同族小伙伴起了争执，他还记得那时候那个人指着他狠狠说道，“宇智波佐助，你也得意不了多久了，我听我爸妈说了，再过几年你就要被送到妙木山给妖狐大人当祭品吃掉，到时候就算是你的族长父亲也保不住你了！”后来他婉转从兄长口中得知来龙去脉，虽然难过不甘，却也不愿在人前袒露，叫家人担忧。

出身除妖师一族，对于妖怪善化人形这一点总是知道一些，所以如今看见九尾狐这般人类模样倒是没有多少惊讶。对于九尾狐的夸奖，于佐助而言也不是什么值得高兴的事，何况如今他不过是一件祭品而已，总是活不过今天晚上的，无论说什么做什么，都没有意义，所以只作不闻，拿一双秋瞳剪水似的眼睛定定看着他。

“你叫什么？”

九尾狐见他不做回应也不恼，径自从佐助旁边走过，走到不远处的铺的柔软的床榻上，侧身躺了下来，一直手支着脑侧，另一手不知从哪里摸出一把纸扇，徐徐摇着，对着那个单薄的背影问道。

然而空气寂静许久，却不见跪坐着的那人有任何回答他的打算，如此一而再地被无视，饶是九尾狐再好的耐性也磨光了，更何况他本不是什么好耐心的人。  
“刷”地一声合上纸扇，九尾狐眯了眼，冰凉的目光锁住那个人，骤然出现的威压让佐助心口一紧，身形有些不稳。

“我竟不知宇智波如此大胆，居然送个哑巴过来糊弄我。”

佐助原本存了破罐子破摔的心，横竖都是一死，懒得于他多费口舌，如今见九尾狐提及家人，不免心中不快。

“你若是要吃了我，尽管动手便是，何必如此惺惺作态。”

少年声音清脆，刻意压低让自己听上去更镇定的声线里透出几分稚嫩。这话一出倒叫九尾狐有些惊讶。

“你是男人？”

“……”

佐助愈发心中不快。他连他是男是女都不知就派了一群小狐狸送了女人穿的白无垢来，难道是认定自己是个女人吗？

佐助转过身来，眉头微皱了几分。

“原来九尾狐大人吃人还分性别的吗？”

佐助刻意用了敬语，语气里却听不出任何敬重的意味，反而像是嘲讽。

九尾狐知晓佐助误会以为自己要吃了他，却故意不拆穿，只是心中好笑，难怪他一副准备随时就义的模样。随手将纸扇捻开，九尾狐缓缓笑道。

“那倒不是。只是这白无垢你穿上甚是好看，把多少女子都比了下去，一时看走眼罢了。”

佐助脸上一红，心中更是恼怒。那妖狐分明借机取笑他长得像女子，然而未待自己发作，九尾狐陡然话锋一转，语气变得凌厉起来。

“当年即便是你父亲见我，也是毕恭毕敬。你倒是傲得很。”

话到后半段已经有些重了。虽说九尾狐化作人类的模样看上算的上和善，然而毕竟大妖的身份摆在那里，一重威压已经让佐助有些喘不过气，如今被这冰蓝色的眸子牢牢锁住，仿佛被野兽紧盯的猎物一般，只觉得寒意上涌，激得人忍不住颤抖。

佐助本来就是有那么几分傲气，此刻越发不想在这人面前露了胆怯，他强迫自己冷静下来，即便是死，也不能辱没了宇智波一族的名声，让人觉得自己贪生怕死。

“要杀要剐，悉听尊便。”

然而到底是怕的。他不过是十多岁的少年，只身一人被送到这等虎狼之地，不过全凭一口气硬撑，换做一般人，只怕刚来便吓晕过去。

九尾狐单看他略微颤抖的肩头便心下清明，只是他眼底露出些许惧意的模样配了那张冷清的脸，不知怎地，倒是觉得有几分意思。虽然自己没有把他怎么样的打算，但是稍微欺负一下总是可以的吧？这样好的一张脸，哭起来的样子怕是比梨花带雨更动人吧？

九尾狐倏忽笑了出来，倒添了几分温柔的样子。

“今日是新婚之夜，说什么喊打喊杀坏了兴致。”

他拿湖水蓝的眼睛看着佐助有些疑惑的脸，脸上露出一丝莫名的狭促之色。

“宇智波到底是大家族，礼数想必十分周全。不知道可否有好好教导你该如何侍奉取悦夫主？”

佐助的脸色一下变得十分难看。他不是听不出九尾狐的弦外之音，只是宇智波家风向来严谨，这方面他实在沾染的不多。何况他也从未想过会出现这种情况…

“我听不明白你在说什么。”

九尾狐瞧着他侧过头去露出的一截粉白的颈子，还有微微发红的耳根，脸上笑意更深。

“听不明白没关系，我可以教你。”

佐助被忽然伸长的尾巴圈住了腰，只一带一扯一放，整个人已落到床榻上。

“干什…”

他还未来得及做出反抗，就被另外的尾巴缚住了双手双腿，动弹不得。

九尾狐悠闲的转过身来面对着佐助，“漩涡鸣人，”他合上纸扇拿外沿的竹质扇骨轻轻划过佐助的脸，然后慢悠悠停在那双粉薄的唇上，“好好记住你夫主的名字，待会求饶的时候，可别喊错了。”

外衣用的料子是极好的，柔软服帖，然而与这衣料包裹住的躯体相比仍旧是差了一截。漩涡鸣人将手从完好的领口伸了进去，被微微扯开的领口露出一段精致的锁骨。嫩滑的，温热的，像是上好的玉石，却不是玉石那种生硬，带了点让人欲罢不能的柔软。这幅身体现在正在自己指尖下轻轻颤抖，尽管看得出来他极力压抑着，却仍旧不由自主的，像不断被微雨击打着的花瓣震颤不已，甚至透出些芬芳的湿意。

“我是男人…你不能…”

捆绑住他的尾巴收的很紧，他甚至没有办法挪动半分。那只不安分的手越摸越不是地方，佐助黑色的眼睛里已经露出几分惶恐与屈辱，紧拧的眉头倒让人生出几分心疼来。他开口开的毫无底气，细辨之下甚至带了一丝祈求的意味。

漩涡鸣人不甚在意的样子，手指在碰到弄个地方之后更是肆意揉弄起来。

“你们人类就是麻烦。男人又如何，我若是喜欢，有什么做不得的。”

胸口突然传来的带着些许痛意的酥麻之感让佐助的身体不由自主瑟缩一下，颤抖的越发明显。他用力咬住嘴唇，以免发出什么让人难堪的声音。

如雾的红云在这幅白皙的身体上弥漫开来。外衣已经松散开大半，圆润的肩头在烛火的映衬下泛出温暖润泽的光芒，像刷了一层金黄蜂蜜的鸡蛋白，让人只想咬上一口。胸口一点红蕊有些微肿，像是风雨中枝头的花蕾，格外惹人怜爱。

佐助的眸子已经染上迷蒙的雾气，被牙齿用力咬住的嘴唇几乎要渗出血来。

嗯，这般不甘不愿的委屈模样，倒是越发想让人把他给揉捏透了。

“等…唔…”

柔韧的腰肢一瞬间紧绷起来。

脆弱的地方被陌生男人抓握在手里的感觉鲜明到让人头皮发麻。从那个地方升腾而起的过电一样的快感像是荆棘一样将自己裹得死死的，不容许他逃开半分。他下意识想要合拢双腿，却只能被动地被分得更开，像是被捧上桌的精致餐点，只能要看自己被一口一口慢慢吃掉。

的确美味的很…

漩涡鸣人作为狐妖，却也没少幻化成翩翩公子的模样混迹在人类的大街小巷里。不得不说人类到底是有得天独厚的智慧天赋在那里，譬如这床笫之中就能弄出许多花样来。虽然他并不算耽于枕席之人，然而到底这么多年，风花雪月也是见得多了。他不过随意揉弄了几把，便看见少年倔强的表情一点一点崩塌，颇有些不堪攀折的韵味。

还真是…十分勾人…

佐助徒劳地扭动着腰，想要从快感的泥沼中挣脱出来，然而越挣扎便越陷越深。身体内部涌出一股陌生的情欲，连血液似乎都沸腾起来，似乎要将他体内的水分蒸干似的一层层往上涌。他的皮肤越发红了，仿佛熟透的新鲜蜜桃，从里到外透出引人食欲的鲜甜来。若是用力掐下去，那甘甜的粉色汁液就会沾上满手。

这样想着手上的力气就大了几分…

“唔——”

少年并不知男人脑海里的旖旎念头，然而却也受不住这样过于直接的玩弄，和随之而来灭顶的快感，恍惚间只觉得脑海一片空白，像是翻滚已久的火山中午找到的突破口，像是离弦的箭。他终于被逼得掉下泪来，在男人手中到达极乐。

鸣人原本只是想稍稍欺负下便罢了，只是…

说不清是少年呻吟的声音像是浸了蜜的山楂，甜得让人心都要化了，酸得让人骨头都软了，还是那泪眼朦胧张口喘息一副舒服极了却又一副被强迫的模样让人心痒，总之下腹升腾而起的焦灼热意，直让鸣人忍不住想做些更恶劣的事…

他记得有说过让他求饶的话吧？说过的话得要算数才行。

他撤去尾巴松开了对佐助的桎梏，看着那人慌乱地坐起身扯紧了身上几乎什么也不剩的衣裳拼命的远离自己，挡在胸前的手腕上是刚刚被弄出来的红印，落在鸣人眼里像是雪地里的玛瑙一样。

唔，很容易留下印子呢…

他看了佐助还裸露在外肩膀和白腻修长的双腿，歪了头禁不住起了些别的什么心思。

“虽然我不知道你对被送到我这里来做了几分觉悟，但是既然宇智波一族不敢冒着惹怒的我的风险，何况刚刚你虽然不甘愿，却也并没有全力反抗，想必你也应该知道些分寸的。”他伸手挑了佐助的下巴逼迫他看向自己，笑容里是掩饰不住的恶劣，“我不妨直接告诉你，原本我只是想将你留两天便送回去，但是现在我改变主意了。你很合我意，不过我不喜欢不听话的人，”

佐助睁大眼睛难以置信地看着他，喉咙艰涩仿佛生锈的齿轮。

“你…什么意思…”

“呵，”鸣人轻笑一声，看向他的眸子里深邃的如同无底之渊，他轻轻凑了过去，几乎是要贴上的程度，声音是难以言喻的温柔，然而在佐助听来，像是冰天雪地里凛冽的寒风。

“洞房花烛，春宵一刻，我不想扫了兴致。你若是有半点反抗和逃跑之意而惹怒我——你猜猜看你的族人会有什么下场？”

佐助闻言浑身一僵，心脏像是被置于烧得火红的烙铁之上，连皮带肉都撕扯地疼痛不已。他算是真正感受到妖怪的残忍与可怕，一股酸楚涌上喉头。他几乎下意识就想逃跑，但是他的身体无法做出反应来。

鸣人看着佐助几乎是瞬间含满泪的眼和颤抖的嘴唇，不免心中得意，柔声问道，“告诉我，你的名字？”

“佐助…宇智波…佐助…”

“佐助…吗？”

鸣人细细将那名字念了一遍，露出一个称得上是个柔和的笑容。若不是才见识过这个人的恶劣手段，佐助几乎要以为眼前这个人是什么善于之辈。

“那么佐助，接下来，把嘴张开…”

佐助一时有些茫然不解，却还是只能顺从地照着鸣人的话去做。

“唔…”

他尚未反应过来，鸣人的吻就压了过来。口腔里充斥着的陌生男人的气息让自己抗拒不已，但是鸣人前番说的话让佐助不得不按压住这份抵触，强迫自己承受下来。

鸣人吻得极温柔，更多的像是安抚。佐助觉得自己一定是神志不清了才会觉得这个恶劣的家伙温柔，然而他内心的恐惧到底是缓解了一些。

鸣人不禁在心里暗暗感叹少年性子单纯。在床上温柔的男人，不过是为了能将猎物吃得更彻底一些罢了，比如说现在…

佐助已经忍不住想逃了。在此之前他从未想过以这样的方式接纳一个男人，更何况这个人…  
他被顶得有些难受，一句“不要”挤到喉头又被生生咽了回去。除了难受更让他承受不住这种汹涌而又陌生的情潮，酸软饱涨的感觉自两人交合的地方传来，他像是被熬化了的糖胶，全身酥麻一点力气也提不起来，偏偏那个人还抬起他的腰，缓慢又不容抗拒一点点深入。

“嗯——”

突然拔高的音调带了一抹甜腻的尾音，肆虐的性器似乎顶到甬道内某个不得了地方，内里突然地绞紧让鸣人都忍不住吸了口气。他有些惩罚似的再次用力朝那个地方撞去。

“吸得这么紧，就这么舒服吗？”

佐助有些受不了似的胡乱摇着头。极酸麻的感觉到从那个被碰到的地方突然炸开，迅速蔓延到全身，神经里，血液里，都满满负载这种能让他随时崩溃的感觉。他恍惚听见自己口中溢出的近乎淫乱的声音，身体也开始痉挛一般不停颤抖。身下蛮横的撞击让佐助眼前模糊的厉害，他看着墙壁上晃动不停的灯光开始有点分辨不清是不是自己产生的幻觉。过于凌厉的快感像是折磨一般拉扯着他的理智，逼得他全然忘了鸣人的警告，瑟缩了身体只想从他身下逃开，却被鸣人抓回来掰开他的臀瓣更加悍然撞了进去。

“谁准你躲的？”

佐助早已哭的满脸是泪，明明十指抓住床单用力到指尖泛白，腰肢却像被水磨豆腐一般磨去了骨头，软成一滩。

“啊啊…不…太深…啊…”

佐助哽咽着说不出话，激烈的运动让他周身都渗出稀薄的汗意，带了点滑腻的手感，越发让人忍不住用力将他握住。柔软的黑发落在枕上，深陷情欲的表情带着支离破碎的美感。小腹上黏糊一片，同时被灌入体内的热液激得颤抖，表情是被强行满足和放空后的迷茫。

终于结束了。

佐助无神地睁着双眼疲倦地想。他累极了，闭上双眼想要就这样自暴自弃的睡过去，却不曾想始作俑者仍旧意犹未尽。

这样下去真的有些不妙…

漩涡鸣人一向觉得自己在情事上算的上是一个温柔的人，但是现在不管怎么样都做得太过了吧…少年身体上都是被他强行留下来的各色痕迹，他脑海里再度想起他睁大眼睛含着泪看着他样子，用软糯得普通小奶猫的爪子一样勾人的声音一遍哽咽着一边喊着不要的情景。鸣人只觉得身体似乎打开了某个奇怪的开关，教他忍不住想做得更过分些，想看看他更崩溃的样子…

其实上狐狸恶劣的天性就在于一旦这么想了，他们就马上会去做。

被疼爱过一次的后穴如今柔软地刚刚好，内里正又湿又热，轻而易举就能顶到最深的地方去。只是这样显然还是不够的。

鸣人松开佐助被吻到嫣红的嘴唇，凑到佐助耳边轻声道。

“骗你的。”

“什…什么？”

佐助早已分不开多余的神思去细想鸣人在说什么，迷迷糊糊的问着。

“说不许你反抗不然会连累族人的话是骗你的。只不过是想看看你这只小野猫会退让到哪个地步而已，没想到居然真的这么老老实实被吃掉了。真是可爱。”他用力顶进去，将佐助刚说出口的“混蛋”撞得零散，随后顿了一顿，重新开口道。

“不过接下来的话不是骗你的。”

佐助愤愤地看着他，尽管那双被水雾和情欲浸染的黑玉早已不具备任何的杀伤力，反而看上去像是含了半嗔半娇的绵绵情意。

“你又想耍什么把戏…啊——”

体内陡然生出的满涨感和莫名的恐惧让佐助叫出了声。明明早就被填满的甬道深处有什么东西迅速鼓胀起来，仿佛要将自己的肚子撑破一般。鸣人的性器已经进的很深了，而现在这个陡然涨大的东西几乎要顶到自己反胃。

“这是…什么…”

鸣人摁住佐助挣扎的四肢，低下头去安抚似的吻了吻他的唇角。

“成结。”

“雄性狐狸在交配的时候，性器顶端会成结，用来锁住雌性的子宫…一来是防止交配对象逃跑，二来，是保证雄性狐狸的精液能全部射进雌性子宫提高受孕的几率，不射精完毕结无法消退，”

鸣人捧住佐助的脸，低沉地声音里带了点蛊惑。

“佐助是男人所以没有办法怀孕。但是妙木山山顶有一种求子果，吃下去即便是男人也能受孕。我去寻来给佐助好不好？到时候我的结会牢牢锁住佐助的子宫，将你的肚子灌得满满的，然后替我生下一大堆小狐狸，好不好？”

鸣人的声音很低，说的很慢，语气温柔得像是情人间的密语。然而这些话在佐助听来却完全是另一种意味。

“不要…我不要怀孕…”

佐助双手急切地握住鸣人的胳膊，墨黑的眸子里满是乞讨之色，与方才被迫显露的顺从完全不一样，就像濒死的动物乞求一线生机。

他是人类啊，还是个男人，他怎么能像个女人一样怀孕？

他拼命的摇着头，泪水被甩落在床单上，洇出斑斑湿迹，连声音都带了潮湿的软弱。

“求你…”

一时之间倒是让鸣人有些愣怔。方才那些话其实还是半真半假。雄性狐狸会成结是真的，正常来说以人类的模样是不需要成结，何况成结代表的繁衍后代的意味过于明显，作为睥睨一方的大妖，他并不觉得谁配得上替他繁衍后代，实际上他也未曾对谁这样用过，如今不过是一时恶劣过头了，编了个什么求子果吓一吓佐助。现在看来的确是过头了，佐助果然如他所愿向他求饶了，那模样也的确可怜得很。只是不知为何，自己心里倒先生出几分心疼来…

鸣人停了身下动作轻轻将人抱进怀里，伸手在他后颈处轻轻一按，佐助的身体便软软的塌了下去。

“乖，好好睡吧。”


End file.
